Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a catalyst and a process for the catalytic ammoxidation of propane and isobutane to their corresponding .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated mononitriles; i.e., acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile, utilizing the disclosed catalyst.
Because of the price differential between propylene and propane, an economic incentive exists for the development of a viable catalyst and catalytic process for the conversion of propane to acrylonitrile.
Earlier attempts in the prior art to develop an efficient process for the ammoxidation of propane to acrylonitrile produced either insufficient yields or processes that necessitated adding halogen promoters to the feed. The latter procedure would require not only reactors made of special corrosion-resistant materials, but also a quantitative recovery of the promoter. The added costs thus eliminated the advantages of the propane/propylene price differential.
Recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,427 and 5,498,588 assigned to the assignee of the instant application have been directed to novel propane ammoxidation catalysts and the process of utilizing these catalysts to produce acrylonitrile from propane. The present invention is directed to improvements in these catalysts.